Before I Forget
by Xx.MaD.aS.a.HaTtEr.xX
Summary: When he left, I was shattered into million pieces; he had no idea how much pain I was in. But now I'm happy… sort of. Set 1 year after NM  If Bella didn't know Jacob/ she didn't jump off the cliff OC T cuz I'm paraniod 1st FF R&R


**Chapter I**

**Before I Forget**

**(BPOV)**

_I'm ripped across the ditch, and settled in the dirt and  
>I wear you like a stitch, yet I'm the one who's hurt<br>Pay attention to your twisted little indiscretions  
>I've got no right to win, I'm just caught up all the battles<em>

_Before I Forget by Slipknot_

~;{BeforeIForget};~

_**When he left, I was shattered into million pieces; he had no idea how much pain I was in. But now I'm happy… sort of. Set 1 year after NM (If Bella didn't know Jacob/ she didn't jump off the cliff)**_

~;{BeforeIForget};~

Nov. 15, 2005

Today… I was going to adopt a kid for three reasons.

1. I don't want to share my life with anybody but _him. _

2. I was lonely, wow pathetic!

3. I wanted a kid believe it or not. Also I wanted to adopt … since I wouldn't be with anybody else but_ him_…

I was looking at the class of girls but none look like I could just simply love her.

"Excuse me, ma'am. But are there more children around here?" I asked the nun.

"I'm sorry… wait there is one more child. Please follow me." I just simply followed her.

The nun led me upstairs. The steps creaked every step I took.

"Well, this is her room. She likes being alone. She says that the kids are too immature." The nun smiled "She is an independent little girl." The rest of the way we walked in silence

"Thank you." And I went into the room.

There were two bunk beds and one twin bed; also there was a desk a little girl was sitting at.

"Um.. hello?" A girl turned to me and stared into my eyes. I was in shock. She was so beautiful. I can't believe she was still here and not at an amazing house with an amazing family to follow. You can tell she's has some Mexican blood in her with the brown curly/ wavy hair, but she's to pale to be a full Mexican. She is not as dark as Jacob but not as pale as me. And her eyes! On the rim in her eyes was a dark shade of gold then turning into a honey golden color then into, green or a weird grey?

"Um… ello?" Her voice was a high soprano voice. Like chimes.

"Hey, watcha doing there?" I questioned. She blushed.

"I'm reading." she whispered softly.

"Oh, I love to read" her eyes light up.

"Really? I do too!" She was excited to see that we have something in common. Her eyes were twinkling. It went quiet.

"Um, why are you here?"

"Oh I wanted to adopt a kid." The twinkling in her eyes vanished.

"Oh, so are you going to adopt one?" she asked sadly, I felt a pang of sadness.

"Yes, she is perfect!"

"Oh, then you should be with her now." She mumbled, turning her back at me and started to read again.

"Well, I am." I see her tense up.

"Me." She squeaked, while not turning back to see me.

"Yeah, if you want to."

"OF COURSE, THANK YOU!" She jumped out of her chair and hugged me. Oh my god I forgot to ask her.

"What's your name?"

"Samantha Maria Garcia!"

"What a beautiful name." I told her. She blushed and muttered 'thanks'.

~;{BeforeIForget};~

After all the legal papers were done, Samantha packed all her things in her aged, red suitcase. She said bye to her friend, even though they don't hang out much they still have an unbreakable bond.

"Bye, Elizabeth. I'll miss you." Samantha's voice broke.

"Me to Sammy, I'll miss you!" Her friend cried. I felt a tug on my heart, I hate seeing Samantha cry.

After they cried their good-byes, we went in my ancient truck. We left the orphanage and hope that she doesn't come back.

~;{BeforeIForget};~

3rdPPOV

_Bella and Samantha became the best of friends. Just seven years apart (AN Bella is 19 and Samantha is 12) Though Samantha can get real destructive when she's mad and Bella is more reserved they learned to be more like each other. Samantha is more opaque when Bella is more reserved. Bella learned she has to be more outgoing, especially if she wants to go to college. She doesn't know if Samantha can take care of herself when she's not home. She'll ask her later._

_But Samantha's doing her own stuff…_

~;{BeforeIForget};~

5 years later

May 21, 2010

SPOV

I came home from school to see my mom cooking dinner.

"Hola, mama." I said in Spanish.

"Don't talked to me in Spanish, it's hard enough to have a Mexican daughter who loves "Dele te Mundo" and watches it every hour of the day except when it's soccer season, but she has to talk Spanish too!" My mom screeched.

"It's a ok, gringa, it's ok." I giggled, she hates it when I call her that, it's like when I say cracker to her.

"Don't use that with me, now go upstairs and do your homework." She said. Wow, cracker is angry! I must have said that out loud because I heard her yell this word that mommies should never say.I went up stairs to do my homework. My beautiful master bedroom was green everything was green and not the ugly forest green the bright happy green, well even though we live in a small town in Oregon. **(AN plzzzzzzz tell me a small ass town that's rainy in Oregon. I think I know one but it's in this book called "Wings" plzzzzz tell me the towns name!) **

I took out my IPod and put "Head Would Roll" by Yeah Yeah Yeahs. I got out my backpack and started on my math homework.

~later~

"Honey, time for dinner!"

"Kay mom!" I answered back. I toke out my ear buds and went to get some dinner. I went downstairs skipping one step.

"Show off" my mom muttered.

"S'not my fault I have the best coordination in the world." I told her.

"Whatever just eat your pasta." We ate in silence.

"So I heard that some people are moving in tomorrow." Bella, my mom broke the silence for once.

"Oh yeah, I heard that they're a family of seven. And that there all together, like together, together; well except for this one guy. Though they're all unrelated expect for these twins."

Bella **(AN Sam sometimes calls her that) **choked on her food.

"WHAT! Do you know their names?" She asked. She looked scared and worried, and most of all hurt.

"Nope, I'll tell you tomorrow," I looked at her warily. "Are you ok, Mom?"

"Yeah, just worried for my exam tomorrow, you know school is hard but college is harder." She laughed dryly. She is a horrible liar. I just let it go.

~;{BeforeIForget};~

I woke up from the annoying beep of an alarm clock. I got up and changed in to my back skinny jean, bright pink converse and a bright green tank top that has GIR yelling and a bright pink pocket that has a taco on it, nother* pink tank top is under the green one. Straten my hair so it only has a few waves, brushed my teeth, then got my backpack. I went down stair and got myself a juicy red apple. I saw my mom eating her usual breakfast, coffee and waffles. **(AN *nother is a real word)**

"Buenos dais, mama!" I yelled out the door before she gets mad again.

~;{BeforeIForget};~

I got my keys out of my backpack and unlocked my awesome red beetle. I got out my IPod and plugged it in to the car, and started to listen to the album 'Black Parade' by My Chemical Romance. I drove my car out the drive way and into my person hell. School.

My car was the only spontaneous one from the school; all the other ones are all rusted and ancient. Well no, not my Betsy. I drove my care to my usual spot which was taken a stupid shinny Volvo. Newbies, you hate them but then you love them.

I got out of my car and went to my first class Math. I went inside the building saying a few hello's to my friends. I got to my class when I saw this man seating in my desk, his hair was this weird bronze, then he looked at me, he had these topaz eyes that look so lost, like my moms. But he was flawless. It looks like his a god, but so not my type. I don't really like crackers, not being racist or anything.

He looked at me cocking his head a little I went over to him and sat at a seat next to him.

"Hello," I looked over to the newbie. "I'm Edward Cullen." Ah Cullen that's what they're called.

"Sup, I'm Samantha, but I go with Sam or Sammy, maybe even Maria but no one really calls me that." _Except for your hubbie._ I thought secretly. I smiled just thinking about him. I saw his eyes go with hatred. Like he read my mind thinking that loves stupid. Whoa, weird…

"So why did you move to this dreaded place I call home." I leaned back in my chair.

"Personal reasons." He answered in monotone.

"Ah, did you kill someone?" I joked, though his face had no humor shown. _His face is humorous_ my inner child thought. I mentally laughed at my joke. He smiled a little too if it was like he read my mind.

The bell rang before he got to say anything else.

**~{later}~**

It was lunch and I went with my friends at our table.

"Wazzzzzzz upppp!" I yelled. I sat down and ate my apple I got this morning.

"Nothing." They all said at the same time.

"Gosh, Sam you really need to eat!" My friend Kim said.

"Well I got to stay fit for soccer stupid." She blushed, forgetting that she was on the soccer team to.

"Was up, babe." I looked around to see the one and only, Seth Clearwater.

"Hey, baby." He sat next to me and I kissed him.

"Ay, get a room guys." Ramone yelled. I guess when all Mexicans, well except for Seth, group up, we are hella loud.

I smiled and ended the kiss; he pouted like a five year old and started to gobble down his food like the other guys. I turned over to Kim.

"Ay, the news about the Cullens?" I asked

"Well the big one is Emmet he's with the blonde-

"HE'S GAY!" I yelled out loud. Everybody at the table and the others close to use, looked at my even the Cullen's, though they are all the way at the corner…

"NO! Stupid! He's with blonde girl, named Rosalie Hale. Gosh, man, woman, whatever you ar-" I looked at her. She knows she can't say that to me. She gave me a small smile and continued.

"So like as was I was saying, wait. Did that make sense? 'Cause it sound we-"

"Just go on with it." I shrieked

"Okay gosh man, woma-" I glared at her.

"Okay, so the short girl, with the cropped back hair is Alice Cullen, and she's with Jasper Hale, the guy with the blond hair, his related to Rosalie. And last but certainly not least is the Mr. Hotty Edward Cullen." I swear she is drooling.

"Clean your mouth I see some baba*." I laughed; she blushed and started to eat again. (AN *baba: drool or spit.)

**~{later}~**

I got my backpack and went to biology. Once again Cullen was sitting at my desk. I sighed and sat next to him.

"Hey," Ihele*… **(AN *Ihele: goooosh, saying it annoyed or mad)**

"What, cracker?" I said, you can hear that I'm annoyed

"What's your last name?"

"Why do you want to know, gringo?"

"Just askin." pshhhhh, he's trying to act cool, dumbass.

"Well it's Garcia, though my mom's is Swan." When I told him that, his eyes widen.

"What's your mom's name?" he was getting on my nerves, damn cracker.

I got my knife out of my backpack and threaten him.

"Shut the fuck up, man! What's with you," I got up from my sit and put my arm up to stab him. "You fucking want to talk about my mom, well then, go ahead, and say it!" he looked surprised, but then he laughed!

"You can't hurt me!" He guffawed. Thank god nobody is in the classroom.

"We'll see about that!" And inhumanly fast, I sliced a little of his arm. A bit of blood was sliding down his arm. He looked at my shocked. Whoops!

"Do you need a bandage?" I asked, and got into my backpack and handed him a bandage. "I'm so sorry, it's just that well I have anger issues and when someone talks about my ma. I just can't help it. I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright, and um, thanks." He answered back, "Um, your good."

I smiled "I know I am."

The bell rang and the class flooded with people.

**~{later}~**

I saw my mom on the computer, typing a report, I guess.

"Ay, Um the new peoples; last name is Cullen, but these twins are the Hales.

I saw her tense up.

"What are their name?" she said dangerously calm.

"Um, I think it's Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edwin or something." I laughed at my memory "I cut him with my knife, it looked like if he saw his own blood like for the first time."

My mom gasped, but she doesn't care about that.

"How did you do that?"

"Well I got a simple sharp object and-"

"No not that, didn't like, wasn't it hard?"

"Nopeee doo." I sang

"Oh ok."

The rest of the day went by fast. Then I found myself sleeping into the pitch black night.

**Sooooooo did you like it!**

**REVIEW PLZZZZZZ!1 Also VERY IMPORTANT! I changed the vampires from Twilight. Vampires CAN bleed but they heal really FAST. They can go in the sunlight but they don't sparkle like faeries though they get really weak. Also blood goes through their vines**

**Love you all!**

**PEACE**


End file.
